


Scars Are Sensitive

by pajamabees



Series: It's the Sweet Life [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Scars, even after 8 years Shiro is still so shy lol, rated t just in case for a little itty bit of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Shiro doesn't want to put on sunscreen, which leads to an annoyed Adam, a soft moment, and some playful wrestling.





	Scars Are Sensitive

Shiro did everything he could these days to bask in everything that was _Earth_. From watching the sunset, to sitting outside under the porch as rain made the ground wet and the air cool—he made sure he didn’t take anything for granted. Thus, he often laid on the grassy ground, the yard to his simple two-story house a bright green thanks to Spring showers. Nothing was wet though—it hadn’t rained in a few days. It was just warm, breezy, and colorful.

He had Adam to thank for the colors. The variety of flowers and plants he worked so hard to care for were stunning, even the neighbors they passed by on walks gave their compliments. And they were a nice touch to the bright green Shiro was currently sprawled on.

“Did you put sunscreen on?” a voice asked, and Shiro peaked one eye open to see Adam looking down at him, an accusatory expression on his face. Or the mother hen face, as Keith liked to put it.

“No,” Shiro admitted, and saw Adam’s frown deepen, “but I’ve only been out for a few minutes.”

Adam just huffed and then disappeared from Shiro’s view. “He always says that, but then what happens?” Shiro heard him mutter to himself, the backdoor opening. He barely made out the last sentence, something about ‘crying at night’ and ‘asking for the aloe’, before the door squeaked shut.

Shiro just smiled, wiggling his body into a more comfortable position before closing his eyes once more. It wasn’t long before he had to open them again as the door opened, and footsteps softened by the grass walked around him until he felt a sudden weight on his abdomen.

He grunted, staring once more at Adam, except this time he wasn’t upside down.

“What are you doing?” Shiro said with a lazy grin. Adam was perched on top of him, thighs straddling Shiro’s stomach. He held up a bright orange and blue bottle, annoyance apparent on his face.

“I’m putting sunscreen on you.”

“I can do it myself.”

“And yet you don’t.”

Shiro frowned. “But I don’t like the way it feels.”

Adam just rolled his eyes and opened the bottle, squirting a single dime-sized dot onto his hand. “I’m only gonna use a little bit.” He then leaned forward, and Shiro squinted his eyes shut with a whine, weakly trying to push Adam’s hands away. But then he felt fingers smooth the soft cream right across the bridge of his nose, and he peered back up at Adam’s concentrating face.

“Scars are very sensitive to sunlight,” Adam murmured, and a pink tongue slipped out of the corner of his lips as he smeared the sunscreen just under Shiro’s eyes, where the rest of the scar covered. It felt pretty nice, and Shiro was actually a little disappointed when Adam pulled away.

“There,” Adam said as he sat back on Shiro’s abdomen, eyeing his handy work, “Was that so bad?”

Shiro said nothing. He just stared at the bottle of sunscreen for a few seconds before he met Adam’s eyes with a soft gaze. He then sat up, Adam letting out a small yelp from the abruptness of it and throwing his hands around Shiro’s neck in slight panic. The sunscreen dropped to the ground, and Shiro picked it up, uncapping it. He poured some in his hand, slightly more than Adam’s previous amount, and without a word, he brushed the hair from Adam’s left ear.

“Kashi—?”

“Scars are very sensitive to sunlight,” Shiro repeated Adam’s words, then slowly began to message the sunscreen against the exposed ear, right over the scar tissue. Adam tensed for a moment, twisting his hands in Shiro’s tank top before he eventually relaxed. He let out a sigh when Shiro slightly curled his fingers to reach the back of his ear.

“There,” Shiro whispered after smoothing the rest of the cream down some of the damaged skin along Adam’s jaw, just underneath where the main burn was. He then wrapped his arms around Adam to pull him flush up against his chest. Adam immediately tilted his chin up to press their lips together.

“Now my hair’s gonna stick to it,” he said into the kiss, connecting one last time before slightly pulling back.

Shiro just shrugged. “I was returning the favor.”

“Yeah, thanks…except I wasn’t planning on staying out here.”

Shiro faked a contemplative look, staring upwards and pursing his lips before they morphed into a mischievous smirk. “Mmmm I think you are.” Tightening his arms, he lurched himself backwards and dragged Adam to the ground with him, rolling over so that he was now on top of Adam, situated right between his thighs—as was Shiro’s rightful place.

Adam managed to release a few giggles before Shiro pressed forward and their lips locked again, both men humming and sighing into it. Shiro only managed a few solid pecks before Adam playfully fought back and began nipping at his bottom lip and trying to tickle his sides. He twisted this way and that, using his flexibility and strong legs to turn them over again, except this time Adam scooted further up Shiro’s chest to make it harder for him to retaliate. Shiro was about ready to call it quits when suddenly Adam slapped a glob of sunscreen against his cheek. When he had even picked up the bottle, Shiro had no idea.

“Ow! You—!”

 With the giddiness of the troublemaker he was once known as, Adam shot up, giggling as he sprinted to the back door. Shiro, a wicked smile on his face, scrambled to his feet to hunt him down. He ripped through the door and chased his husband through the kitchen and into the stairwell, Adam squealing when Shiro’s hand brushed against his pant leg as they climbed the stairs in a frenzy.

Adam made it to their bedroom and tried to shut the door, only to scream in delight when Shiro slammed against it and pushed through before it could close all the way. Adam was immediately tackled to the bed, his laughter cutting out into a high-pitched yelp as the mattress bounced from the force.

“You—you’re gonna pay for that,” Shiro said, and he thrust his face into the crook of Adam’s neck, rubbing his sunscreen-lathered cheek against the man’s skin. Again, Adam screamed before bursting into uncontrollable laughter, kicking out his legs and trying to push Shiro off. But Shiro would have none of that, and he continued until Adam’s limbs grew weak and his giggles turned to sighs. It wasn’t until Shiro felt a lone ankle begin to travel up and down the back of his calf that he finally pulled away and—oh, what a sight to behold.

Parted lips, flushed face, glasses askew—his husband of 8 years never ceased to get Shiro excited.

“Well, space ranger,” Adam leered, nothing but seduction in his brown, brown eyes, “You gonna keep staring at me like that, or are you gonna show me what that fancy arm of yours can do?” He then walked his fingers up Shiro’s metal forearm, a smirk on his face.

Shiro could literally feel the blush rise to the tips of his ears, and his body suddenly forgot to breathe. He did the first thing that came to mind.

He faceplanted onto Adam’s chest.

“Adam!” he whined, and said man threw his head back and laughed, his shoulders shaking. He wound his arms around Shiro’s neck and kissed the top of his head.

“I was just trying to be sexy, babe.”

Shiro just groaned. “I know that!”

“And?” Adam asked, and Shiro could feel him smile against his hair.

“And what?”

“Did it work?”

“….”

This time Adam laughed so hard, Shiro felt it through the chest his face was pressed against. All he could do was bury himself more—he was pretty sure he was as red as a tomato now.

Oh, the things this man did to him.


End file.
